<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Treatises of the Principia by SexyLocke669</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971111">Treatises of the Principia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyLocke669/pseuds/SexyLocke669'>SexyLocke669</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyLocke669/pseuds/SexyLocke669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John Locke and Isaac Newton had been friends for a while and Locke wants Newton to pursue something greater.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Treatises of the Principia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Locke fumbled with his pen. <br/>Thoughts racing through his mind. <br/>What will he write to Newton? Will he finally confess his true feelings? <br/>They already had so much in common and they both influenced each other’s writing. </p>
<p>“This is going to be impossible,” Locke thought to himself. He reflected on the things Newton had done for him, influenced his writing and provided the framework for Deism. Locke wrote furiously all night, about his experiences with Newton, about his own writing, about the bond they had. He stopped mid-sentence. “Is this wrong? What am I doing?” Locke whispered, feelings flowing through his veins, his heart incapable of stopping, he continued writing. </p>
<p>Newton had awoken to the letter from Locke, he inspected the contents thoroughly, putting the envelope in the light before opening it. “We’ve been friends for a good amount of time,” he read aloud, “I owe you my whole writing career and my well being and I have to apologize for the time I told you to find a girlfriend,” Newton found himself flustered. “I would like to discuss these personal matters more in that spot in London where we first met,” was scribbled at the bottom of the heartfelt letter. </p>
<p>Locke felt increasingly anxious approaching Newton. He had an official reason to speak with him mainly concerning Newton’s reliance on the college he studied at, but he also had those butterflies in his stomach when he thought of Newton. Locke shook it off, citing to himself that he has to remain professional. </p>
<p>Newton twiddled his thumbs at the spot they had agreed to meet at. Uneasy and on-guard, he wondered if either of them would confess their feelings, Newton’s intuition never failed him and it won’t fail him now. They met each other’s eyes, both freaking out and nervous. “U-uh hey N-Newton,” Locke choked out. Newton looked pale, their worlds can be flipped upside down depending on the next few words that come out of Locke’s mouth. “Y-You should consider being more than just a member of the royal society,” he paused for a second, leaving Newton confused “I-I mean you’re a revolutionary scientist, you can do more than just lecture at a college, you can have real power in office or s-something,” Locke exclaimed. Newton’s expression weakened, a little disappointed but slightly relieved that Locke didn’t do anything rash. “I’ll have to decline Locke, I just want to do my research in peace, not with politics breathing down my neck,” Newton relented.</p>
<p>Locke looked down in shame, then suddenly had a brilliant idea.<br/>“Hey, Newton,” Locke said. Newton’s face lit up, eager for information and filled with curiosity. Locke took a step closer, “What would I h-have to do in order for you to change your mind? Uwu,” Locke looked at Newton with a sweet expression. </p>
<p>“I-I u-uh,” Newton blurted out, still in confusion. “You can't-take care of me,” Newton punched himself metaphorically for that. “I-I mean you’ll have to provide residence for me in London as I don’t have anywhere to stay,”. Locke nodded in agreement. “Why don’t we have something to eat then? To celebrate you joining us in politics'' Locke suggested, still admiring Newton’s cute face. </p>
<p>They entered the restaurant and sat down to eat, Newton ate slowly and methodically thinking about his decision. Locke looked up at Newton for a second “This is technically a date right?” Locke thought to himself. "Oh god, this looks like a date" Newton realized. Their hearts began to beat in sync as they ate together. A mix of feelings saturated the air surrounding them, feelings of bliss, anxiety, and love.</p>
<p>The sunset on the horizon as they walked out of the restaurant. "So, are we going to your place or to an inn?" Newton asked. Locke looked confused for a second "Oh yes, residence, that was a part of the deal. Yes, let's go to the inn" Locke responded hastily. </p>
<p>They arrived at the inn, the friendly keeper greeted them and asked if they needed assistance. "Hey, a room for two please," Locke asked. "Yes sir, that would be 100 Zimbabwe pence please" the innkeeper responded, "your room number is 69 and here are the keys." Locke took out the 100 Zimbabwe pence "nice, thank you."</p>
<p>Newton and Locke stared at the singular bed in the middle of the room. </p>
<p>"Well then, Newton I'll sleep on the floor tonight," Locke said as he began to move. Newton grabbed his arm, "y-you don't have to sleep on the floor you know… you can sleep on the bed with me" Newton whispered, touching the tips of his index fingers. </p>
<p>Locke smiled, “Sure,” Locke said. They sat on the opposite sides of the bed and slowly got in. Newton saw this as his only chance.<br/>If neither of them confessed now, then surely it will be a long time till the next opportunity arises.<br/>“Hey u-uh, Locke?”<br/>“Yeah?”<br/>“I like you… a lot and…”<br/>Newton paused for a second, thinking.<br/>“And I want to pursue something more than just being friends”<br/>They laid there for a moment, staring at the ceiling when Locke turned to Newton.<br/>“I like you too :3, Newton” Locke whispered.<br/>Locke scooched closer, holding Newton close.<br/>They were both red at this point, neither of them had experienced anything this intimate before. Newton snuggled closer to Locke’s chest, taking in his sweet 17th-century aroma, it wasn’t long before they were practically on top of each other, cuddling, and playing with each other. </p>
<p>Months, nay, years of bonding has led to this. Newton moved closer to Locke’s face, closing his eyes, preparing himself for something he waited for since he realized he caught feelings. Their lips made contact, Newton recoiled a little at first but embraced it when Locke started rubbing his ass.<br/>“Mmmm, Locke… are you sure we’re going to go through with this?” Newton whispered into Locke’s ear. He didn’t respond, only tearing off his shirt to reveal his rock hard abs. Newton did the same and they both embraced each other, kissing without taking sufficient breaks, gasping for air between smooches. “I love you so much” Locke groaned, “I’ve always wanted this but I was too scared”. “I’ve wanted this too” Newton yelped after being nibbled on the neck. </p>
<p>Finally, Newton took off his pants and underwear, showing off his flaming laser sword[1]. Locke smiled and stroked Newton’s philosophical razor. Newton moaned in pleasure, holding Locke’s head in place he shoved his member into Locke’s mouth. The two went at it for what seemed like an eternity. </p>
<p>“D-daddy!” Locke groaned, “Please put it inside me~”. <br/>Newton had a twinkle in his eye as he finally was able to put it in.<br/>“God your asshole is so tight I’m so glad I got to pipe” Newton moaned. Locke grabbed his pillow and groaned in pleasure. </p>
<p>“Ah ah ah! L-Locke! I’m g-gonna cum!~” Newton screamed. He shot his Newtonian fluids onto Locke, both panting in pleasure and ecstasy. </p>
<p>They embraced each other, Newton snuggling on top of Locke, exhausted from making love.</p>
<p>“I love you, Locke”</p>
<p>“I love you too”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mike_Alder</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>